1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connectors, in particularly to connectors for transmitting optical signals.
2. Description of Related Art
As the electronic industry growing rapidly, nowadays various kinds of electronic devices are used in our daily lives. For inputting commands to control the electronic devices, or transmitting information from one electronic device to another, at least one connector is arranged on a circuit board of the electronic device.
For example, a personal computer usually has a plurality of connectors such as universal serial bus (USB) connectors, external serial advance technology attachment (e-SATA) connectors, RJ-45 connectors, high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) connectors. With the connectors, the personal computer is capable of communicating with external controlling devices and receiving controlling commands, or the personal computer can be connected to another electronic device for mutually transmitting information.
Since the available area on the circuit board is limited and not enough for arranging all kinds of connectors thereon, a stacked connector assembly having multiple connectors arranged vertically with respect to the circuit board is provided. The stacked connector assembly occupies the same area as one conventional connector does and no additional space is further required, thus the number and the types of the connectors to be arranged on the circuit board can be increased.
However, when the manufacturing of the stacked connector assembly is completed, the selected connectors integrated therein can not be changed. When a different type connector that can not be coupled to any one port of the stacked connector assembly is occasionally used, there is still a need to further arrange an additionally corresponding connector on the circuit board.
Therefore, if there is a connector assembly for welding onto the circuit board that can be made for coupling with every kind of connectors and needs not to be detached from the circuit board while adapting a different connector, it will be more convenient for user to use.